User blog:NeverToWalkAlone/One In One Out?
Here we are, the end of the road for DSS? Or is it? That is still to be decided. My interest in the series has plummeted over the past week and my motivation to write likewise. For anyone who reads it I apologize but its future doesn't look bright. If you wish to know the reasons behind my doubts on DSS you can find them at the bottom. But all is not sad. I do have an idea in my mind for a completely new series which I hope to start writing soon. It is a fresh idea which I'm not too anxious to talk about. I wan't to keep it a surprise. I'm still to work on the plot a little and actually work on characters etc but the idea is there. To say the least about the new series its name is still to be decided but will be nicknamed OPERATION: TITS MCGEE, but the series takes place roughly three years after an outbreak. The infected actually become a new race, showing signs of intelligence and communication blah blah. It revolves around a small community in a fictional island nation. Now I will defiantly be looking to you the community for the standard band wagon method of casting a character. But I'm also looking to write the story alongside someone, to share the ideas and actually write the story with them. Unlike the community stories I hope that me and my future partner (If I actually work with one) will have a total understanding of the characters and plot and we can write with ease and without misunderstanding. So with this goodbye and all the best folks, I will be active while I tinker around with this new project. But I am currently undergoing a military course which still has two weeks left so don't expect to see me too often until I return after my military training. Kind Regards The Bhoy Personal Note: Ok so my reasoning behind the possible finish of DSS. Lately I have been super busy as during the entire day I train with the army. And I still have two weeks left on this course. With this I have actually lost an interest in DSS and a general lack of motivation to write. But this isn't the first time as I'm sure the experienced users know. I started DSS in august and I re-writed it twice, this time third being "lucky". But every time I failed to gain an audience I felt was worth writing for but I continued to write on. But as the story grows on and the audience falls to at least one person I know of I decided that maybe it was time to put the old dog down. The standard of writing will no doubt fall if I waste time by forcing out issues and the enjoyment of DSS ran out days ago. Especially since I feel it is time to begin a new story. So with this you know why I wish to end the series, but it remains on pause. If I do decided that the story is worth salvaging and I bring some new ideas to the story I may resurrect it. But until then it is unclear even for me, and with that I apologize. Category:Blog posts Category:Candidates for deletion